Musings
by Lionheart Shadows
Summary: Want to know what really goes on in the minds of the characters of Wild ARMs? Roll up and read their innermost thoughts... or not-so-inner. Possible OOC, slight coarse language coz we all know that some demons can't censor themselves...
1. 1 Lucied Muses

"Lucied, how about we go find someone to fight?"

The wolf-like Guardian looked at her demon companion, amused. To tell the truth, he'd asked the same question just a few minutes ago. She yawned widely, and gave him the same answer she gave last time… and the time before… _"It's the middle of the night, who would be around to fight?"_

"Yeah, true…" Boomerang sighed, leaning back. It was rather irritating for him, Lucied knew, to have to abide by the laws of night and day… After all, demons don't need to sleep, and thus, they rarely do.

As she curled up to doze off again, she wondered… All of the Metal Demons had something they despised, something that would irk them until they snapped. And also, though none of them would admit it, they were all rather childish about it.

She knew quite well what her companion's 'pet peeve', as the humans would say, was. Boredom. He hated being idle for more than was necessary -something he shared with one of the youngest of his race. If there was nothing to do, Boomerang either made something to do, or pined.

Another rather obvious dislike was that of the scientist, Alhazad. The floating demon had a habit of 'casting' various individuals into his elaborate games, and if that failed, his experiments. He also fancied himself a composer, if she remembered correctly… and if Boomerang's wording was to be taken as accurate. Lucied honestly hadn't paid the masked scientist that much attention whenever they met… But she was getting off track. His dislike? Interference. With anything he'd 'created'.

The big green brute was also quite easy to decipher. Authority was his… well, from anyone but the leader of the Quarter Knights, Zeikfried. Whenever someone other than 'little Zeiky' gave the moron an order, he either ignored it completely, or proceeded to attempt to pound their skulls in. That, and the only scent of desire she got off of him was to destroy things, and follow Zeikfried.

From Zeikfried himself, was the wish to become king… Really childish, if you asked her… He wanted nothing less than to rule over everything, and hated anything getting in his way. It was no wonder, then, that he disliked Guardian-kind so much… After all, her kind did rather like to lord over things too… There really was more that the two races had in common than they'd like to admit…

Then there was 'Mother', or Beatrice. What she hated was… Guardians and disobedience. If there was something that she thought was under her command, she expected it to follow her every whim. It was rather tiring dealing with a childish mother, Lucied supposed. Maybe that's why the Quarter Knights hadn't been trying particularly hard to restore her. Or maybe she was just guessing.

Lucied ran through the list of demons she'd yet to summarize. It was basically just the youngster, Zet. The hyperactive, overconfident youngster, that is. Like her dear Boomerang, he hated being bored, but he also hated being alone. And being confined to the one place… In fact, he was probably of the general maturity level of a human child of about five or six. The 'terrible toddler' stage, as she'd heard a human mother say at one point. Lucied chuckled to herself, drawing Boomerang's attention.

"What's funny?"

_"Demonkind in general… But particularly, Zet…"_

"Heh, that first part a compliment?" He asked, and she could hear a smirk in his tone.

She flicked her tail. _"Naturally."_


	2. 2 Harken Muses

There wasn't much to do at the moment, she mused, sighing. True, while she didn't have the poor attention span of a certain hyper idiot, even Lady Harken got bored. Well, that, and she was cold. Actually, she didn't know why she even stuck around the ruined castle of Arctica… it was colder here than at the Photosphere. Yet, it was still… almost like home. Provided it was warmer.

Being one of the Metal Demons who felt better around a certain element -fire, in her case- she hated the cold.

Just like Zeikfried was uncomfortable around water, Alhazad when underground, and Belselk being even more of a lightning rod than anyone else. Even Zet, who typically annoyed Alhazad into electrocuting him on a relatively regular basis…

Although, the little doofus was probably the one that had it both the easiest, and the hardest, when it came to the elements… The only one he was particularly weak to was lightning, but he had no particular strength with any, either.

Fed up with the cold, Harken teleported to one of the many beaches around the world (Ahh, how hard the humans must have it…), ending up facing out to sea west of the humans' Royal City. She smiled, pleased to finally be warming up a bit, and away from the snow and under the sun.

It was odd, really… The feeling of being at home in a castle built by humans for humans situated in the country of snow and ice… She was a demon, not a human… Harken shook her head, trying to clear it. She was being ridiculous. Besides, if it was anything to be concerned about, it'd be nagging at her even more.

Time to think of something different, she decided, trying -and failing- to force her thoughts away from the irritating little problem. Maybe it was important, then, if she couldn't stop thinking about it.

But she really couldn't think of an explanation for it. Lady Harken, the Red Quarter Knight, was having a confusing issue with a ruined human castle, of all things. It was even more ridiculous than she could've thought at first, she realized, especially when she thought of it like that…

She felt something approaching, and turned, counting to three with a slight smirk on her face. Sure enough, Zet came into view, complete with falling a meter or so from mid-air.

"Nice landing, I'd say about an eight."

"Huh?" the green-haired doofus said, quite eloquently, too… not. "Whaddaya mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Are you running from Alhazad again?" Of course, there was no real other explanation… He only left the Photosphere to get away from the other Quarter Knight, after all. Well, that and to explore, and if it was that, he'd have gone to the Gate Generator instead.

"Hell no! I'm… uh… checking out the scenery!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms. She didn't bother calling the obvious lie, simply shrugging and turning back to the sea. "… So, uhm, what're you doin' here?"

"Hmm? Heh, thinking, that's all." She said. "You have my permission to stay, if you want, just don't make a racket."

Harken could almost hear him steaming at that, widening her earlier smirk. "Hey!! I can keep quiet, ya know!"

"Then do so."

"Guh… Do I have to?"

"… Yes." her shoulders started to shake from silent laughter. She had to give him this much; he was taking her mind off of the castle. "But if that's really too hard for you, then just keep talking to me… but make it intelligent."

She glanced at him, and smiled widely at his exasperated expression, and twitching eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah…"

"I know… Do you know why you aren't 'active' to anything?"

"Why that?"

"It's intelligent."

"Damn you! And it ain't intelligent, anyways!"

Harken made a show of sighing, internally laughing hard enough that she'd have gotten stitches. "Fine, you can leave, then… And I suppose I'll inform Alhazad of your whereabouts?"

"… You're really manipulative, y'know…"


	3. 3 Zet Muses

He was bored… so very, painfully, excruciatingly… bored. Not bored enough (yet) to challenge one of the others to a fight or contest… but enough to be sighing almost every three seconds… Not bored enough to destroy the room, either… though that might happen soon enough. He sighed again. Bored…

It didn't help that the others had all gone off on their own business, leaving him here. In the Photosphere. Bored out of his fucking skull.

If he was allowed to, he'd have left hours ago… But noooooo! He was effectually grounded, supposedly for life. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to ruin the library, or nearly blow up the kitchen, or set a blizzard next to a sandstorm… That last one had been a complete accident, he swore! His first time using the machine known as the Gate Generator, with no previous instruction, and he… well, the rest is history.

Sometimes, it really sucked to be a servant… Okay, considering Zet was Alhazad's servant, it always sucked, but that's another story…

So damn bored…

It was a real pity that monsters weren't better at conversation. Zet really needed some mental stimulation right about now.

"Screw this…" he growled, and teleported out of the Photosphere, already knowing that he'd probably be dragged back kicking and screaming, so to speak. Kicking, slashing and yelling'd be more like it. He landed (Oh yippee…) in the middle of a human town. "… Uh… heh… oops…"

The humans who had seen him appear were seemingly too stunned to do anything yet, and it seemed the state was contagious, or something, as it was steadily spreading. However, as always, the silence couldn't last… not with him there…

"So, uh, hi?" Zet nearly hit himself. That sounded completely stupid. "Uhm, y'know, it's not that polite to stare…"

… Since when did he, a fearsome Metal Demon, care about that?!

However, his irritation at himself faded at a familiar click behind him. "Great, you guys?" He turned around, and sure enough, it was the annoying human trio and their pet rat. "Heh, miss me?"

"Yeah right. What are you doing here, demon?" asked the oh-so-friendly swordsman. Really. Even the way he was getting ready to draw his sword was friendly… not. "I doubt you came for the sale of potatoes."

"Oh, that? Hah! Funny story there. We really do need more potatoes."

"… Really…?" asked the blue-haired ARMsman. "I wouldn't've thought you liked vegetables…"

"He's a demon, kid… I don't think he eats anything but meat." the 'rat-carrier' said, smirking. "But I'm sure we could point out the best ones to him."

The third member of their 'lovely' group threw him a look Zet couldn't quite identify… pissed off, or amused? "Gee, you'd help me out? Pssht! I don't need your help. And besides, the potatoes can wait… It's not like they get eaten that quickly. So, you wanna help out with something a bit better?"

"Like what?" the princess asked, almost tentatively. Obviously she thought he was planning something. "Are you here to kill or destroy anything?"

"Huuuuuh?! Whaddaya take me for?! I…! Uhm, I mean… Damn…"

This wasn't what he'd planned… not that he'd planned to run into them. Or land in a town. Or be bored in the first place… Time to get the hell outta there, he decided, waving and teleporting away.

His outstanding luck even held true… he ended up right in front of Alhazad.

"There you are, Zet…"

Just another day… now to get away from a pissed off Quarter Knight with potatoes in his mask…

Fun. At least he wasn't bored anymore…


End file.
